Reaction
by AnimeGirl 144
Summary: A continuation to Chapter Two of For the Love of Jaune. Come see Weiss' reaction to being awaken by "love's first kiss."


**So I finally got to writing the long awaited Part 2 of Jaune/Weiss from **_For the Love of Jaune_ **(Chapter Two). I'm hoping this will be enjoyable for all of you. Feel free to hate it or love it.**

* * *

Weiss had had a _long_ day and all she wanted to do was catch up on some much needed rest. The night before, Ruby had been up to all hours of the night talking to Weiss about _something_ or other about her homework and Weiss had just sat on the younger girl's bed, listening to her drone on and on in annoyance. Weiss barely got three hours of sleep (why Ruby was so damn perky with only three hours of sleep was beyond Weiss' knowledge and it only made her want to ring the little one's neck), and Professor Port's class (_especially_) had drained Weiss of all her remaining energy, and the minute she got back from class, she passed out on her bed.

Amidst her sleep, she felt something soft touching her lips, and in her sleep-induced state, she'd agree that it felt kind of nice. It wasn't her idea of a first kiss, sure, but she wouldn't deny that it felt nice. Yes, it was her first kiss. While the fact may seem like a surprise given her status, Weiss had never had a boyfriend or experienced her first kiss because any boy she met was, in her eyes, unworthy. She had a high standard, and no boy she had met had met that standard. The kiss she was in, however, was nice enough for her to respond to it.

Slowly, Weiss awakened, curious to meet the brave soul who would dare to kiss the heiress whilst she slept. Opening her eyes, she expected a dashing hero or something, but was rather shocked to find Jaune staring down at her with soft features set upon his face. She could hear Ruby mutter something in the background, but Weiss was far too focused on Jaune and what had just happened. And then the blond haired boy opened his mouth and uttered something cheesy and finished it off with that nickname he gave her. Weiss only stared at him, before raising her arm and slapping him across the face.

"Owh," Jaune muttered followed by Ruby's scandalized, "Weiss! This is not how fairytales go!"

"Out," Weiss ordered, pointing towards the door.

"Okay okay, jeez," Jaune complained, getting up off his knees.

Weiss narrowed her eyes, despite the feeling of her stomach dropping. "Don't act offended. You were the one who kissed me while I was out of it you creep!"

Ruby offered Jaune an apologetic look as he walked past her.

"I'm really sorry about this Jaune," Ruby said hurriedly. "I swore I thought she'd be happy and fall into your arms like in the fairytales, honest!"

"It's okay Ruby, it's not your fault," Jaune comforted with a smile, even though technically it was her fault.

"Maybe next time," Blake offered the boy as he walked past her.

"Maybe," he responded with a smile.

"Well buddy, at least you're not dead," Yang stated with a grin and a slap on his back. "I call that lucky."

"I guess," Jaune chuckled, doing his best not to cringe out how much that slap had hurt him.

He gripped the door handle and pulled the door open, offering the four girls a dramatic farewell wave before shutting it behind him. Weiss glared at the door, ignoring the looks her teammates were sending her or the feeling in her heart.

_There's no way I'm upset for sending him away. Nope. Not at all. I'm just upset that he stole my first kiss. That's exactly it._

She turned her look to her teammates, and sent them a nasty glare, barking out, "What do you three want?"

"Nothing your royal highness," Yang said with arms raised up in defense.

"You could have been nicer," Ruby complained. "Jaune was your knight in-"

"Stop right there!" Weiss ordered, holding up her finger at Ruby. "You will not finish that sentence, do you understand me?"

Ruby pouted angrily.

"You're mean."

"You let some boy I hardly know-"

"He's a friend!" the leader piped up.

"-into our room and had him kiss me," Weiss continued. "I hardly doubt _I'm_ the mean one in this whole ordeal."

"Is there some way for us to cast a nice spell on her?" Yang asked Blake.

"I can hear you!" Weiss snapped.

"That's the point," Yang responded.

"Ugh, whatever!" she groaned, laying back on the bed and turning her back on them. "I'm going back to sleep because _someone_ kept me up until _**4 A.M.**_"

"Fine," Ruby sighed in frustration. "Let's go."

The three girls left the room rather noisily just to spite Weiss, but after the door slammed shut, Weiss was allowed to fall back into her nap in peace.

_Finally,_ she thought as she closed her eyes. _Maybe now I can get some proper rest without that bafoon interfereing._

For some odd reason, the thought of Jaune _not_ coming back in and kissing her to "wake her up from the sleeping spell" didn't sit well with the girl. She wanted Jaune to be at the door, demanding to be let in so that they could k-

_No,_ Weiss snapped in her own mind, ending that train of thought. _I do not like that scrawny twig. He's not hunter material, let alone hunter-in-training material. Get some rest; this is obviously brought on by some sort of sleep deprivation._

Still, as Weiss was attempting to get some rest, she ran the tip of her fingers against her lips, thinking back to the sensation of the kiss and wishing for it once more.

_Maybe this will be my little secret._


End file.
